


Happy Birthday, Baby

by impalasexgod



Series: Happy Birthday, Baby [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean writes in his journal, Just Schmoop, M/M, Sammy's birthday weekend, Schmoop, The boys take a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalasexgod/pseuds/impalasexgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean likes to journal out his and Sam's life, he doesn't do it everyday, but he feels he gets the important things written down. Sometimes it's hard for Dean to express his feelings to Sam, so he writes it out. Dean finds that he really likes this and when he lets Sam read some of his stuff, he feels it brings them closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Birthday, Baby     May 1st

**Author's Note:**

> Took me awhile to get this up here. Thank you in advance for taking the time to read it. Totally un-beta'd all mistakes are my own.

Dean wakes up slowly and very gently disentangles from his Sasquatch brother's arms, he doesn't want to wake Sam. Sam mumbles Dean's name, but doesn't wake. Dean leans over and and gently kisses Sam's cheek and smooth back the hair that's fallen in his face.  Dean grabs his boxers off the floor and pads softly to the bathroom. He hates waking up first and leaving the warmth of Sam, but nature called, and he wants to write some things down in his journal.

Dean finishes and washes up, throws on his robe, the new one Sam bought for him on his last birthday and sits down at the desk and gets the laptop going.  Dean smiles as he watches Sam sleep and twirls the ring on his finger that Sam bought last Christmas.

Dean has been chronicling their lives together for a couple of years now. Sam chronicles the public stuff, for the Men of Letters, Dean does the private stuff, just for them. But he's just as sure someone, someday will read his journals too.

The laptop is ready, he watches as Sam shifts in bed and turns his attention to the screen.

 

_May 1st_

_We just finished a hunt. Relatively easy and I am eager to get on the road. Sam's birthday is tomorrow, but we are gonna celebrate all weekend, because I am an awesome brother/boyfriend? Ha, I don't even know what we call us. We're together that's enough for me._

_I have plans for us, for Sam, we are just outside of Chicago, so I thought we would spend the weekend there. We rarely get to bigger cities, so this is a great opportunity. I made us a reservation at a moderately nice hotel, nicer than the flea bags we usually stay in._

_I know Sammy, we never did a lot for holidays growing up, but i always felt birthdays were more special. All those crappy cakes I baked for you when we were growing up, the cupcakes you used to give me on mine. Even when we were apart I remembered your birthday and it hurt me bad that we weren't together to share it. As we get older sweetheart I think it's more important than ever that we celebrate these times, everyday that we have together is a gift and all I want to do is keep you happy and for you to know how much I love you and will always take care of you and be there for you. But I guess you know that._

_So after the hunt I told you we were heading into Chicago for another hunt, man, Sammy the bitchface  I got from you was epic. LOL. But I wanted this to be a surprise. And you were surprised when we got to the hotel and saw our room. It wasn't too far from downtown,  we got settled in, we went to see the New Avengers movie, had dinner and I got us a bottle of champagne and we spent the rest of the evening with you showing me how grateful you are that we here in Chicago, ha.....it was a great night, perfect, just the two of us._

 

Dean finishes his entry and looks at the clock, Sam should sleep a little while longer. Dean takes the opportunity to quickly make some coffee and to finish the other two entries he wants to make.

Dean gets his thoughts together and starts to type.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's actual birthday in Chicago. Dean is smiling and humming softly to himself as he writes the next entry.

Dean is smiling and humming softly to himself as he writes his next entry.

 

_May 2nd_

 

_Well, Sammy it's your actual birthday-day. How did we start the day?  I gave you a most awesome blow job, awesome because I know how much you love my mouth on your dick..ha ha. Seriously, though what you did for me after that wasn't too bad either.  We went to this nice small diner and had breakfast and made our way downtown. After a few wrong turns and getting some directions we found our way to the Shedd Aquarium. You know Sammy I do check your browser history and know that shit you look up, that's why I wanted to come to Chicago, to bring you here. You might not think these are things I would like to do, but as long as I am with you, it doesn't matter what we do.  The Shedd Aquarium though was amazing, what was more amazing is watching the light in your face as we spent those few hours there, and how bright those beautiful eyes of yours shone as we made our way through the aquarium. All I wanted to do was to hold your hand, but I know we still have to be careful about that kind of stuff in public, sigh....I hate that I can't kiss you in public or put my arm around you and hold your hand....._

_Anyways, you bought us lunch and we ate outside in some little park. It was a gorgeous day, so after lunch we headed down to Navy Pier, you asked what I had planned, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise. You know I don't like flying but I thought the hot air balloon was kinda cool,  it's tethered and they take us up, I forgot how high, and you just kinda float up there and have this incredible view, up in the air and you can see for miles on a clear day...I wanted to kiss you so bad while we were up there, but there was like 10 other people in the basket with us....but damn I really wanted to..._

 

_After we came back down  we grabbed some frozen lemonade and I got that kiss I wanted after I backed you up against the wall behind the stand and kissed you silly, the sweet taste of lemonade on your lips....after we broke the kiss, breathless and you blushing furiously i asked you what you wanted to do next, the Art Institute or the Museum of Science and Industry. You looked at me surprised. But you chose the Art Museum. I think it was a good choice, we took some pictures, made out by a few exhibits and scandalized some of the patrons, but whatever it was fun. I put some of this pics on this entry._

_We found this really awesome BBQ place for dinner and after we headed back to Navy Pier and rode the ferris wheel, it was night by then and it was lit up and when you got to the top, the whole city was lit up too, you leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and said thank you for making my birthday awesome. At that time I think I got a little dirt or some shit in my eyes because they kinda teared up....._

_Both of us were tired from the day  and we made it back to our room late, but by then we found we really weren't that tired and fucked like bunnies for the rest of the night......ahhh.....birthdays are the best....._

 

Dean stops again, he has one more entry to write and Sam hasn't budged much, so he figures he's got time...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their last day in Chicago for Sam's birthday weekend.

Dean snorts back some laughter as Sam grunts and mumbles in his sleep, proud of himself because they had an awesome weekend together and that he exhausted Sam. Well he can't take all the credit for that. But still he feels good knowing that he made his Sammy happy and that they were able to have this time together. Dean starts his last entry quickly, he wants to be next to Sam when he does wake up and see those hazel eyes smile at him....

 

_May 3rd_

 

_Tired from the previous night's activities, Sammy you are so hot when you are bossy, we took it easy for the better part of the day, we got up late, had a late breakfast and generally spent the day down by the water, people watching, making jokes on who we thought could be a demon or any other type of monster that we hunt. Only we could joke about shit like that, but hey, we've earned it.  For the evening we headed to Lake View and BoysTown, its the one place where we knew we could just hang out together more openly. I know Sammy that we've talked about this before, I've never thought of myself as gay or anything for that matter, I don't know why people insist on labeling everything. I know both of us have had previous experiences with other men, but if I have to be labeled, I guess I am Samsexual, that always gets a laugh out of you, and you are Deansexual.  After all we have been exclusive for many years now. There is not another person who could ever take your place, never. And I know you feel the same._

_So the place we ended up at was rather nice and we danced together and drank and it's something we haven't done in a long time.  I paid the DJ a little something so that we could slow dance to that song that we love, Nothing Else Matters by Metallica, only I had them play the Godsmack version, slower and sexier, your hands around my waist, my arms around your neck, we held each other close as we swayed gently back and forth to the music, this song, is my song for us, it's everything that I think is us......_

_Never opened myself this way, Life is ours we live it our way  
_

_All these words I don' just say, and nothing else matters_

_I sing the song softly into your ear, and you pull me close. I feel so content, so happy to be with you Sammy, this little slice of normality that we get to have._

_The rest of the night was great, I ended up telling people at the bar  (I might have been a little drunk) about your birthday and we had sooooooo many drinks bought for us.....we danced some more, sang karaoke, which you were pretty good at and we finally staggered back to the motel late._

 

_May 4th_

_We got up early and packed up and started out,  it's a long ride back to the bunker, especially with slight hangovers.  I want you to know Sammy, that I love you more than anything and I had the best weekend and I hope you did too. Anyways it's time for me to get back into bed. You'll be waking soon and I want to cuddle with you._

 

Dean adds his pictures to the entries and saves them, powers down the laptop. He sheds his robe and his boxers and climbs back into bed with Sam, sinking into Sam's bed warmed body, Sam is waking up, Dean puts gets close on their shared pillow so that they are face to face. Sam's opens his eyes, hazels blinking sleepily, Dean smiles at him, green eyes sparking, eye crinkles in full effect  "Morning, Sammy, Happy Birthday, Baby..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you so much for reading.....

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading. Comments are always welcome!!


End file.
